


The Broken Circle

by Namacub95



Category: The Lion King (1994), The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Continuation, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Multi, POV Multiple, Pre-Canon, Prequel, Semi-Canonical Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:46:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namacub95/pseuds/Namacub95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Circle of Life is a fine balance and disaster strikes when the carefully maintained status is broken. Before Kiara, before the Outlanders and before the splitting of the Pridelands, the circle was broken.</p><p>This is the story of Tanabi and how the Circle of Life was thrown out of balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The savannah was almost lifeless as the two cubs raced through the tall grasses with only moonlight showing their path. Tears burned in the corners of his eyes but Tanabi pushed them back for now. He couldn’t break now, he and Rudo had to escape.

Finally, with his legs buckling, the two came to a stop under an acacia tree. Tanabi greedily sucked in the air as Rudo glanced over his shoulder, his orange eyes scanning for danger even as he too sagged from exhaustion. Tanabi watched him, hoping that he saw nothing so they could rest, he had never run so far for so long in his life. There was silence now, no hint that they were being pursued.

“C’mon,” Rudo said, bumping his head against his flank and urging him up even though only a moment had passed “we can’t stay here.”

Tanabi wanted to argue that he was tired, that his legs burned from running and that a few minutes more to catch his breath couldn’t hurt…but he knew Rudo was right. If they lingered _she_ would find them. They could rest when they’d put as much distance between them and the Pridelands as possible. Surely they must be near the border now, or past it even. Would they be chased this far? 

Tanabi’s paws were shaky under him, he felt like he was likely to collapse if he tried to walk but Rudo urged him on, forcing him to walk, nipping at his flanks until he ran once more. Whatever danger awaited them on the open plains paled in comparison to certain death if they didn’t move quickly.

Onwards they went, occasionally Rudo urging him to run left or right in a seemingly random pattern. Tanabi didn’t question him, the older cub knew better than he and his mind was filled with too much fear and heartsickness to truly offer up complaint.

Finally, they came to a river, Tanabi knew that this was the true boundary of the Pridelands, it’s very eastern edge. Beyond lay unknown territory and beyond that lay the Disputed Lands where rogues ruled. Its flow was lessened now as the dry season began to make itself known but it would require swimming nonetheless. Tanabi threw once last glance backward as he followed Rudo, wading into the cool water until his paws lifted from the soft sand of the river bed.

Shaking themselves off on the opposite bank, Tanabi looked at Rudo expectantly “So where now?” he asked. If they followed the river south eventually they would enter the lands of the Bahari Pride, if they continued east then it was the Disputed Lands, north and east were not an option as it would just lead them back to the Pridelands.

“I don’t know.” Was Rudo’s soft reply, his ears flattening as the pain he had suppressed began to weigh on him “Let’s…let’s just go.”

Rising to their paws once more, the two cubs shook off the remaining water and darted into the grasses once more. Behind them, the shape of Priderock on the horizon grew distant.


	2. A Heart Filled with Hate - Zira 1

**~A Few Months Earlier~**

The sun rose over the savannah birthing a new day for all. The savannah was painted the colour of fire and it reminded the lioness of the fire which only three months prior had ripped through the land she was now walking on. She moved stealthily through the tall grasses, heading back to her den after a night of solo hunting. A downed antelope hung from her jaws, it's windpipe crushed by her powerful jaws. Her cubs and fellow lionesses would eat well today. 

She was Zira; widow, mother and former queen of the Pridelands. Once she could have walked through the land and hunted in the daylight hours but now it was not so. The land had new rulers now, rulers who had stolen what was her's and sent her mate to his bloody end. She was an interloper in her own home, no better than some flea-ridden rogue. Anger burned in her blood as brightly as the sun in the sky and all she had to take it out on was the local herds.

A cry went up from the distance where the ancient baobab tree stood. Lifting her head, Zira listened for a moment before she darted off, moving fluidly through the grass until she reached her destination: the giant rock formation known as Priderock. It had been the home of her kind since the formation of the kingdom many generations ago. However, instead of heading up the stony ramp to where the main den was, she bolted down the side and into a much small den hidden in the shadows of the great fortress.

The cave was dark and many of her fellows were soundly sleeping, curled up together lionesses, adolescents and cubs alike. She padded silently past them all, dropping her kill on the cave floor with an echoing thwump. 

"Auntie Tama! Mother is back and she brought food with her!" A small voice called, it was her eldest cub; Nuka. He ran from the back of the den, rubbing up against her legs with no concern for the blood on her paws. She didn't look at him, she couldn't stand looking at him lately. There was too much of his father in him and it seemed to become all the more evident after Scar's death. Nuka then ran to the carcass behind her unable to mask his hunger any longer.

From the shadows her sister Tama emerged. Looking at the both it was hard to believe that they were sisters. Tama with her golden-orange pelt, amber eyes and strong build was next to nothing like herself, beige fur, lean and with eyes that shone a blood-like crimson. Tama was the only family besides her cubs that she had left, sometimes that was a blessing and other times it was a curse.

"I was worried about you." Tama said, rubbing her head against her's with an affectionate purr "You never came back last night."

"Someone had to get food." She replied tersely. She moved past her sister towards the back of the den where her younger cub, Vitani, slept curled up with the other cubs including Tama's. She was tired and her face and paws were stained red with the antelope's blood. All she wanted was rest but Tama followed her so she knew she would get none.

"You're avoiding me."

She didn't answer her, instead she lay down and began the long process of cleaning her fur. Hopefully Tama would quickly realise that she was not in the mood for talking and leave to deal with Nuka or her own cubs or something other than bothering her. Knowing her sister, however, it was likely that she wouldn't give up. She had always been stubborn and the years had not curbed that.

"What is the matter with you? You're gone all night and sleep most of the day. Your cubs barely see you, I barely see you." Tama said, frustration clear in her tone. Usually she would answer her but now she had no patience for Tama and her endless need to meddle in her affairs. 

"Don't, Tama." She warned. Zira was not a lioness known for her patience and lately her temper flared easier than ever. 

Still, Tama persisted, her warning seeming to only spur her sister on "You can't keep doing this! You have cubs to think about. Nuka and Vitani need you and yet you act as if they don't exist!"

"Family never stopped you from picking up and leaving, if I remember correctly." Zira said, trying to keep her voice as even as possible despite her growing ire. Her jab clearly hit its intended mark as Tama stepped back in shock at her harsh words.

In the silence, Zira's eared pricked with sudden noise outside the den. For a moment panic flared in her chest at the thought of the usurper Simba coming to finish what he began. Moving by her dumbstruck sister, she padded to the mouth of the cave and peered out. Suddenly her mind clicked when she saw a small crowd of gathering animals at the foot of Priderock. The earlier call which had chased her back to her den, suddenly it made sense. 

Simba and his mate, the traitor Nala, had a cub. They had an heir to their stolen throne, an heir which pushed Nuka even further away from the throne than he ready sat. She couldn't help the fury-filled growl in the back of her throat.

Tama was at her side again, perhaps wanting to say something about her harsh words a moment before until she followed her gaze and saw what Zira herself saw and understood.

"Simba has..." Tama began

"A whelp, apparently so."

"You shouldn't say things like that! You're speaking about the heir to the throne. If Simba hears you he'll--"

"Let him. His cub is an usurper's spawn who's heir to a throne taken by blood. That throne belongs to Nuka and he knows it." Zira spat, hate filling her once more. She didn't think it was possible for her to hate Simba anymore than she did the night he had taken Scar from her but on that front she had been wrong, now he had stolen her son's birthright from him and her hatred seemed all the stronger.

"Simba only wants peace. He let you live, he let Nuka and Vitani live even though he had the right to kill them. You shouldn't antagonise him." Tama spoke quietly, glancing back to where Nuka was to ensure he hadn't heard her. 

It was true, under the Old Ways the usurper had the right to kill Nuka and Vitani because of their blood. Zira knew why he hadn't and she knew it wasn't because he was squeamish at the thought of murder, his killing of Scar proved that. No, she knew it was because his mother Sarabi also had a cub fathered by Scar, Rudo. The thought of her beloved fathering a cub with anyone but herself sickened her but who was she to go against her king? If he killed Nuka and Vitani then he would have to kill Rudo too and Simba wouldn't against Sarabi. It was only thanks to her that her own cubs lived and that thought sickened her even more.

"If he touches my son I'll show him the same 'mercy' he showed Scar." She growled.

Tama balked at her words, her amber eyes widened as she took in Zira's words. Zira knew what she had just said was treason if Simba had been around to hear it or one of her lionesses went to him and reported her but she didn't care. Every lioness with her had lost something because of Simba and every one of them had a reason to hate him just like she did. Every one, that was, save for Tama.

"Zira, please," But Zira didn't turn her head even as her sister pleaded, instead choosing to watch as more animals gathered to celebrate the birth of Simba's spawn "have sense! You can't bring Scar back by--"

Zira turned around in a blur and lashed out, her paw striking Tama across the face before she had finished speaking and sent her sister sprawling to the ground. Her claws had been sheathed but she could see Tama's cheek darkening as a bruise formed under her fur. Some of the lionesses looked horrified, others shrank back in fear of her turning on them next and others looked on with indifference as if justice had been served. Nuka cowered behind the antelope carcass he had been eating from. Zira didn't care, she only saw her arrogant younger sister. 

"How dare you." She growled as Tama picked herself off the ground "You don't get to just run off then come back all high and mighty! You know nothing, nothing at all! You didn't see what I saw! You didn't see that usurper throw my mate to those dogs! He has taken everything from me and my cubs! He is the reason we have to hide here like fugitives! You can play the simpering idiot all you like but not here! Not in front of me!"

Even now, Zira could see it all unfold as if it were happening before her very eyes. The night her beloved was murdered so Mufasa's son could be king. She remembered it all. Tama hadn't been there that night, she only knew what happened second-hand yet she used her mate's name so causally and acted like she knew the truth of it.

Tama looked at her with pity in her amber eyes, it made her want to strike her a second time "Please, sister, Scar is dead, there is no changing that...just please, don't make you cubs go without a mother as well as a father. We both know there's only one way that can end."

"Get out." She growled. 

Tama gave her one last pitying look before she padded back into the den to retrieve her cubs before leaving. Zira watched her walk up the rocky ramp to the main den. No doubt to go and congratulate Nala, the thought made her stomach turn. Sooner or later her sister would have to pick a side, either her family or Simba and his pride of traitors. She couldn't have it both ways.

Putting her sister to the side, she stared out at the gathering animals. Once, a lifetime ago, they had gathered for Nuka's presentation back when there had still been animals to gather before the drought had fully kicked in and the herds had abandoned the Pridelands. It had been the proudest day of her life and now that too was snatched from her. 

With a final look, she padded back into the shadows of her den to sleep. Let Simba and Nala have their day of celebration and show off their whelp to the Pridelands, Zira knew better than anyone how quickly the tides of fate turned. They would know her pain one day, they would know what it was to lose everything and on that day she would finally be sated. Zira would wait for that day no matter how long it took.


	3. The Dawn - Simba 1

Hundreds of animals had gathered at Priderock in the bright early morning, called here from all across the savannah. It had been this way for generations, the excited throng of animals gathering to lay eyes on their future ruler, to accept them into the Circle of Life. It was to show the promise of a secure future and a solemn vow between king and subjects. Simba couldn't remember his own presentation to the kingdom, he had been only a newborn cub and now it was his own son's turn.

He stood proudly at Priderock's peak, staring out at the gathering herds. His reign had barely begun but already the Pridelands was bouncing back better than he ever could have hoped for. It was as if the lands had responded to their rightful ruler by beginning life anew. Simba knew greater challenges lay ahead of him, no king could have an easy reign, but for now his mind was focused on happier and more optimistic things.

Inside the den Nala was readying herself. This was just as much her moment as their son's, without her there would be no heir at all. With her would be Rafiki, the aged mandrill shaman, overseeing the necessary spiritual rites before Tanabi could be shown to his future subjects. He itched to be inside the den with them but his place was outside. 

Finally, Nala padded out to meet him followed by his friends, Timon and Pumbaa, he knew the ceremony would be fully underway soon enough. Her cream fur smooth and clean and her green eyes were bright and full of joy and pride. There was almost no trace of the fact that she had given birth just the previous night and it had been a long one at that. No, his mate was as beautiful as ever and he felt his heart skip a beat at her arrival. She bumped her head against his own in greeting before she spoke softly

"It's almost time."

Simba turned again to look out across the gathered animal, what would they think of their future king? How would they see Tanabi? He couldn't help but be nervous for his son, there was so much expected of him already and he was barely a few hours old. Simba also knew that the animals were expecting him to train Tanabi as he himself had been trained by Mufasa, and he had been trained by his grandmother, Uru, before that. It would be a difficult job made even harder by the fact his own education had been severely lacking. His mind drifted to Scar almost automatically but he shook the thought off quickly. Today was about his son, not his dead uncle.

As of on cue, Rafiki emerged from the den, arms wrapped carefully around Tanabi to ensure he wasn't dropped. Following the old mandrill came the rest of the pride. His mother Sarabi stood proudly at the front, his young half-brother Rudo standing on awkward toddler legs between her own. Simba wondered how it felt for her to see her grandson's presentation, he wondered how much it reminded her of his. 

He and Nala stepped aside to let the mandrill through, this was the moment. Tanabi squirmed in Rafiki's arms apparently not liking the feeling of being carried in his think arms. Looking down at his son, Simba was struck by how much Tanabi resembled him. The same golden fur, the same ear-rims he had sported as a cub. The only thing he seemed to inherit from his mother was her colourless paws and slightly creamier tone to his fur. His eyes were squeezed shut but Simba wondered would he have his brown eyes or Nala's green? As if sensing his father's questioning, the cub opened his eyes but they remained dark and unfocused. 

Without any further ado, Rafiki hoisted Tanabi up into the sky to be seen by all below, the effect was instantaneous. The elephants began trumpting, the birds sang all the louder, he could see the cheetahs leaping about with glee and feel the vibrations of hooves stamping the ground. The clouds broke and the sun shone down on Priderock and for an instant Simba swore he smelt a familiar scent on the breeze.

_Are you watching, Father? Do you see my son?_

The animals bowed low, accepting Tanabi as their future king. Simba let out the breath he didn't even realise he had been holding. He was terrified that perhaps the herds hadn't accepted him as their king and so wouldn't accept Tanabi as prince. His fears, for the moment at least, seemed unfounded. 

Rafiki lowered Tanabi again, smearing the juice across his son's forehead and staining his golden fur red. The mark of the future ruler. Nala leant down to nuzzle Tanabi, eager to check that he was unharmed, whilst he mewled and batted at her nose with his tiny paws.

Sarabi made her way over to them, her smile serene yet oddly sad. "That was wonderful. It wasn't so long ago that it was you Rafiki was holding up there." She said, brushing against his side. Rudo rubbed himself against his legs and looked up at him with the adoration only a very young cub could produce. Simba have him an awkward smile, still unsure about how he should feel with Scar's son by his mother. 

"Can I see him?" Pumbaa piped up, the warthog's voice pleading "Pleeease, Simba? Miss Nala?"

"Yeah! We've barely got to look at the little guy!" Timon added, folding his arms and attempting to look as affronted as possible "I mean, we're only the kid's honorary uncles and everything!"

"He's very young, Timon." Nala responded patiently as if she were speaking to a young child "He can only handle so many new faces in one day."

Pumbaa seemed to deflate slightly, his disappointment clear what Timon let out a loud huff and muttered what sounded like "Lionesses." under his breath. Simba gave Nala a look and quickly said

"Well I suppose two new faces wouldn't scar him for life, would it?" 

Nala seemed to consider this for a moment before finally giving a nod. Rafiki bent over carefully letting the warthog and meerkat get a good look at the baby prince. Tanabi stared at the two and gave a small yawn, clearly tired out by the day's events.

"Awwwww! He looks just like you!" Pumbaa cooed "Look at him, Timon! He's so adorable!" 

"Eh. He's cute I suppose." Timon admitted, trying to seem disinterested but Simba could tell that he really did like his son. 

"A splendid ceremony, your majesty." Zazu said, landing between the small party "I'm sure the herds will be all a twitter about young Tanabi. However, there is no rest for the wicked and there are several matters which need to be brought to your immediate attention. Firstly, protocol surrounding the Watering Hole --" 

"Geez, beakey, you're killing us here. Let the guy have some time with his kid!" Timon said, rolling his eyes. Zazu puffed up in anger, his feathers giving the impression he was bigger than he actually was. 

"I beg your pardon but the king can't simply take a day off! There are urgent matters of state to attend to, rulings to be done, animals to be seen to!" Zazu said, glaring at Timon as if he were the single worst thing to happen that day. 

"Zazu," Simba said, trying to de-escalate the impending argument "Surely the kingdom can wait a few hours without falling to pieces?" As much as he admired the old bird for his dedication to his role as majordomo, Simba did want to spend some time with Nala and Tanabi before he was swamped with his duties as king again. The one thing he didn't want to happen was for him to be so busy working that he didn't have time for his son.

Zazu stared at him flabbergasted for a second before composing himself again. "As you wish, your majesty, I will see to it that the less urgent matters are dealt with. I will return when I am finished." With that the hornbill took to the air again, looping around their heads before soaring off into the morning sun.

One-by-one, the party made their way into the den again. Simba, however, stayed out on the peak staring up into the clouds and thinking about what his father would have said if he were there.


End file.
